


Among Us

by sherlockwhomentalist



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Stony - Freeform, The Skeld (Among Us), Tony Stark-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson, Pietro Maximoff & Avengers Team, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was tasked with one objective: keep the cargo safe at all costs.

The ship was an older model, mainly used for cargo and transportation. It held a crew of 10: two electricians, a captain and co-pilot, two workers, a doctor, two navigators, and Tony, the mechanic.

He was teleported onto the deck, from Earth to where the ship was docked in space. Tony was set up with a duffle of mechanical tools and clothes. 

Tony unbuckled himself from the seat against the wall and stretched out his limbs. The others did the same, ten seats against two adjacent walls. The floor was a solid metal, yet warm to the touch. Faded yellow lines crisscrossed the whole floor, a small set of steps leading down to the large, industrial-sized elevator on the other side of the room.

Tony quickly sized up each of his fellow crewmates. There was an extremely muscular blond-haired man next to a skinny, silver haired kid. Then a tall, black man next to a short blond in a ridiculously purple shirt. Next to them was a brown-haired woman, with a redhead and a skinny black haired man. After them were a big blond, and finally a shaggy, brown haired man.

The big blond stood up, walking to the center of the crowd. He was dressed in black pants and a simple flannel. 

“Hello, everyone, to The Skeld. I’m your Captain, Steve, and my co-pilot, James.” Steve gestures to the shaggy, brown haired man. James stepped up next to Steve, revealing his bionic arm, mostly covered by a black jacket. James took a beanie from his pocket and pulled it over his head.

“I picked this team out specifically. Your resumes are unlike anything I’ve seen before, and perfect for this ship,” Steve said, making sure to make eye-contact with everyone. “You will be here for three months, and then you will be paid and sent home. The contents of the cargo are confidential, and, let me tell you, extremely boring.” The crew let out a little chuckle. 

James spoke up next. “Hiya, if I may. You can call me Bucky. I’m the second in command if Steve is too busy. And Doctor Banner- come up here- he’s third in charge. And he’s the doctor, obviously.” The skinny black haired man timidly stepped up beside “Bucky,” looking even smaller in comparison. He gave a small wave while Bucky wrapped his arm around Banner’s shoulders.

“We will show all of you to your respective locations. Everyone should have a map on their watches in case you get lost-“

“Hey, hey!” interrupted the man in the purple shirt. “Impressive resumes, right? Kinda done this before.”

“Ah… yes.” Steve let out a chuckle, rubbing his thumb along his lips. “You’re right Clint. Don’t make me keep ya.” He scooted to the side, waving to the door. “Keep the ship running. Get to know each other. I’ll see you for lunch.”

The duos began to buddy up and gather onto the elevator. Tony touched a finger to his temple, his eyes flickering slightly as he sent a message to his employers. _Made it onboard_. 

Tony joined the others on the elevator, Steve entering last. There was plenty of room, and a very quick trip down to the Living floor.

“My dumb watch is bugging out already,” someone complained. “Who’s the mechanic?”

Tony raised his hand and shifted over to where he was needed. He pulled out his tools from the duffle, easily repairing the watch.

“Thanks, man.” It was the tall black man. “What’s your name?”

“Tony,” he responded, packing his tools back up. The elevator doors slid open. 

“I’m Sam. Navigation.” Sam reached out to shake Tony’s hand. He took it, flashing a quick smile before retreating to his quarters.

Tony stopped by the door that had his name on it. Inside was a simple twin-sized bed, a desk, dresser, and a closet. A laptop sat on the desk, as well as a lamp and a pencil sharpener. He opened the closet to find it no wider than the door, two feet deep, and a single pole running from one side to the other. A little bit away from the closet stood the bed. It’s cover was blue-gray, and less than knee high. 

Tony carefully sat his duffle bag on the desk, pulling out each set of tools and arranging them carefully. He took his pocket set and shoved them into his coat. Throwing the empty duffle bag into his closet, he took off his backpack and began to hang up the sets of clothes. They all had similar shades of blues and blacks, and he also had black socks and two pairs of work shoes. He had a small cap to keep oil out of his hair, as well as a pair of glasses. 

The glasses weren’t for seeing, rather, they were used to help detect problems that he had trouble finding. Tony made it himself, programmed it with semi-sentient thought that he called Jarvis.

Tony thought it useful to befriend the electricians first, seeming as he was probably going to be with them the most. He left his room, gently shutting the door behind him.

He sought a room that said “Thor,” and waited patiently outside. Tony had been flipping through the team’s files while he was unpacking to see if there was anything he should check up on later. After a few moments he knocked on the door.

Tony was almost immediately greeted with Thor’s looming form. He looked at Tony with curiosity before breaking out into a wide smile and giving Tony a bear hug. 

“Mechanic!” Thor greeted. He sat Tony down, a grin still plastered to his face. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you.” Tony looked around, seeing the same setup as his room, except a bathroom added to the right. He looked around at Thor’s unpacking, finding nothing unusual for his profession.

“Are you feeling okay? Teleportation is known to leave some side-effects,” Tony commented. 

“I’m doing fine. I didn’t catch your name?”

“Tony.” He gave a tiny wave. Thor chuckled and continued hanging up his uniforms.

“Well, I’m Thor. I’m sure you know that already. My help is Pietro. Rowdy kid. He’s here with his sister, Wanda. They’re practically inseparable!” Thor spoke fondly of Pietro. Tony noted Thor’s friendliness and gentle attitude despite his brutish appearance. 

“Wanda?” Tony inquired. He hadn’t had time to get to her file. “What does she do?”

“Oh, she’s just a worker, extra hand. So’s Natasha, the redhead. Those two are an amazing pair. I was stationed with them once before and they worked as if they had a degree! Amazing if I do say so myself.”

Thor liked to ramble, but Tony didn’t mind. More information wasn’t unpleasant if it was about his team. 

“Well, it was great talking with you.” Tony shook Thor’s hand. 

“You, too, Tony. Stay safe!” With that, Tony left, closing the door behind him. 

He pulled up the files in his head, examining them and storing the knowledge away. 

Apparently, Bucky had lost his arm in a shipping accident, when a cargo crate landed on the shoulder joint. It was replaced soon after with a strong, bionic arm.

Steve had been a Captain for 10 years now, working on board a wide variety of ships, from cargo to military. He’s worked with Banner only once before, but with Natasha and Bucky countless times before. He held a pretty impressive record. He once saved the entire ship from a pirate attack single-handedly.

Clint and Sam were the two navigators. Their previous teams compared their eyes to those of birds, never missing a thing onboard. They once caught a spy creeping through the vents through the ancient cameras that they had at the time.

Bruce was one of the top doctors of Earth, mixing his expertise with those of separate worlds to greatly improve his medical prowess. He was able to save 100 people on a vacation ship from a deadly bug they had picked up on a different planet.

Tony went over to the Doctor’s room, where he found it to be already open. He waited patiently outside for Banner to notice him.

“Oh! Hello there,” Banner almost immediately saw him. “It’s great to meet you…?”

“Tony. I’m the mechanic.”

“Well, Tony. Care to walk with me to the medical bay? I need to set up there before lunch.” Banner grabbed two large backpacks, as well as toating a small duffle over his shoulder.

“Do you need any help?” Tony asked, moving out of the way so Banner could fit through the door. Banner gave a small “No,” making his way back to the elevator.

Tony jabbed the button for the Work floor. Banner swayed a little on his feet as he waited for the doors to open. When they did, Banner and Tony were greeted by Steve and Bucky, who were happily chatting away. 

“Hey guys!” Steve chuckled. “Going to medical?”

“Dr. Banner asked me to accompany him,” Tony confirmed. 

“Lunch is in 30 minutes,” Bucky reminded them. They stepped onto the elevator, while Banner and Tony stepped off.

Tony led them out of the cafeteria and to the medicine bay to the right. They walked in, 4 beds lined up on either wall, little hooks by each one to hold IV bags. At the far end of the room there was a circular pad, probably a scan, as well as a test area in the wall. In the scan you could see someone’s blood type, height, age, weight, etc. the test area was used for research in case there was no immediate or well-known cure. They could inspect a problem, and work as quickly to fix it.

Dr. Banner unpacked different medical supplies and set up some forensic tools in the lab. He tapped at the screen, and smiled as the lab began to light up. 

“I’ll clean up after lunch. Do you think you can help set the AI up?” Banner asked, stepping away from the controls and over to his bags. 

“Yes.” Tony pulled up the AI database. The ship was a bit older, so it would take him a bit longer than usual to set it up. “Give me a few minutes and it should be up and running.”

Tony rebooted the AI and cleaned out some parts of the system. He saw a classified file embedded in the AI. Tony checked to see if Banner was looking, and since he wasn’t, put his finger to one of the slots on the computer and began to download the file. His finger morphed to the slot, and the download was quick.

Once he was finished, he finalized the reset. The AI whirred to life, immediately running diagnostics on the med bay functions.

“Hello Doctor. My name is Friday, how may I assist you?” 

Banner was startled from his work. “I see you got it running.” Addressing Friday, he said, “My name is Dr. Bruce Banner. Is everything running okay?”

“All is well, sir.”

“Great. That’s all for now,” he addressed Tony. “Unless you wanna sweep the floors for me.”

 _Why not._ Tony grabbed a broom from a tiny storage room and began to sweep up the dust and dirt that settled on the floor.

“I was only joking!” Bruce chuckled when he saw Tony sweeping. 

“I know. But it wasn’t of too much inconvenience.” Tony dumped the mess into a small chute next to the lab and quietly left.

Tony found himself in the weapons room. There was a chair set up in the center of the room, facing a large window that stretched along one wall. Tony checked to make sure the weapons system was working before moving on to a different part of the ship. 

“Lunch in 5,” announced a voice over the intercom. 

Tony spun on his heels and walked back to the cafeteria to help set up the food. He saw the small service drones already setting the tables, and the small food stand being revealed in the corner. 

Tony looked through the food, testing to make sure each was well-seasoned and fully cooked. He checked the drink dispensers, seeing if they were fully stocked and clean. Once he was satisfied that everything was up to code, he put on a small apron and walked behind the counter.

One of the drones accidentally bumped into him, making a little worried whir as if it were trying to apologize. Tony set his hand under it, allowing it to rest on his palm. He smiled, giving it a little pat. Tony sat the drone- who gave a cheerful buzz- down on the counter, which prompted it to finish its tasks.

Pietro and Clint were the first ones to appear in the elevator. Their eyes were wide with hunger and they raced each other to the food.

“What would you like?” Tony asked, gesturing to the food. Clint filled his plate with everything he could, and Pietro stuck to fattening foods.

Everybody else came at once in the elevator, except Bruce from the medbay. They were laughing and joking around, pointing at the food with glee. Tony served each dish, every choice different from the last. 

Natasha sat next to Clint, much to Tony’s surprise, seeming as how different their personalities were. Natasha being more calculating and reserved, while Clint was a hands on do-it-myself kind of guy. 

Wanda sat next to Pietro, with Thor and Bruce next to them. Steve, Sam, and Bucky eventually filed in, three to a bench around a circular light-blue table. Tony handed his apron to one of the drones, and he began to get the food station ready to be put away. 

He cleared out what was left of the food, sticking it in the public fridge in case anyone wanted to heat it up for a snack. He shoved the dishes in the dish disposal, where the drones washed, dried, and put them away. 

“Hey, Tony! Come sit down!” called Sam. Tony looked over in surprise to see Sam waving him to sit next to him and Steve. 

Tony brushed off his clothes and sat down, slightly nervous. Sam gave him a hard slap on the back, laughing. 

“Tony here fixed my old ass watch, and now it’s like it’s brand new!” Sam exclaimed to Bucky.

Tony gave a small smile. Sam was on one side, Steve on the other, with Tony slightly squished in the middle. 

“Best of the best,” Steve said, taking a sip of water. 

Pietro and Wanda were poking and laughing at each other. Clint and Natasha were talking quietly amongst themselves, looking to be deep in conversation. Pietro looked over at Tony and seemed to look confused.

“What’s it like being an android?” Pietro asked. Tony was taken aback. Nobody had really asked him that before.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, like, do you _feel_ stuff? Like emotions and get hurt and things?” Pietro inquired.

“Well I can certainly get hurt. As far as emotions go, I do kind of feel emotions. I just don’t feel it the same way.” Tony found a way to phrase it. Thor and Bruce looked at him with interest. “Say you have anxiety. Usually people feel it in their heart, but all my emotions I feel in my head. My hardware is different. So if I’m scared, instead of a fight or flight, I just freeze up until I can process what happened.”

Pietro seemed satisfied with that answer, but was still intrigued by Tony. He was quickly distracted by a scar on Steve’s arm. 

“Just a few pirates,” Steve replied. “She got a good hit, but her success didn’t last long.” Steve went into a captivating story of how pirates jumped on board his small ship, threatening the crew with imprisonment.

“They tried to take our cargo, and there were some _valuable_ items on board. I was able to take out a straggler with a quick hit to the throat. I stole their sword and ran for the weapons to grab some guns. But when I got there… I was attacked! Three pirates stood in my way. There was nothing I could do but fight. I was able to take out the brute first- his movements were sluggish and he couldn’t maneuver well in the small space.

“Now only two remained. I was able to disarm one of them, taking his sword. The woman cornered me, pinning me to the wall with a blade to my throat. I was able to push her away, but she got my arm good. Now I was angry. Properly angry. Taking my sword, I threw it, pinning her shirt against the wall. The man rushed at me, but I did an _amazing_ drop kick, let me tell you. It sent him _flying_ and he hit his head against the wall.

“I was finally able to get the weapons and we drove the pirates away.”

Pietro sat in awe, his mouth agape. “Wow,” he breathed. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “As fun as this was, we should probably get to work.”

“Awwwwww,” Pietro whined. “Do we _have_ to?”

“Yes. C’mon!” Bucky clapped his hands, urging everyone to their feet. Tony collected the plates and sat them in the dish disposal. Walking over to the food stand, he pressed a button on the side. It started to sink into the ground, the floor closing back to make flat ground again. 

“Hey, Tony.” A hand on his shoulder made him spin around. Steve stood there, his face serious. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” 

“You have one of the longest and most depressing resumes in this crew. I just want you to know I trust you, and I trust you with the safety of this crew. This will be nothing like your last ship, okay?”

Tony’s eyes furrowed at the painful memory. His last ship is one that would be better wiped from his memory. His crew wasn’t the greatest to him, preferring to lodge screwdrivers in his joints rather than using them to fix the ship. 

“Yes, Captain. Thank you.” Steve looked at him for a long time. Is he trying to read Tony? Or is he just staring for the sake of it?

Tony was distracted by the sound of a splash in the dish disposal. 

“That’s my que,” Tony chuckled. He went over to help the clumsy drone that fell into the water. He pulled it out of the water and began to take it apart to dry it out.

Tony looked over to see Steve had left. _How odd_.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Tony moved the soaked drone to his desk so it could finish airing out. He helped all the other drones to their port and made sure they were all accounted for before the port descended to the floor. 

They finished unpacking, setting up their rooms for the months of work ahead. Tony placed a few stick-on hooks on the wall, and hung up a few of his tools for easy accessibility. 

Dinner went by quickly, everyone deciding to eat in their own rooms. Tony fixed the drone and placed it back in the drone port to charge. He then returned downstairs, passing Steve in the hall who gave him a little smile. 

Tony settled down in his twin-bed, finding the perfect spot so he wouldn’t have to fix a limb when he woke up. He shut down, the world fading as his components rested. 

Tony started up the next morning, small images appearing at the front of his vision before being filed away. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the dim light before slowly climbing out of bed. Tony changed into his work clothes and grabbed his tools, exiting his room.

He could hear the others shuffling in their rooms, and some clattering objects in their sleepy haze. Tony chuckled lightly, heading upstairs. He went first to the com room. Tony was directed straight through the cafeteria, where he was in full view of the cargo. Ignoring it, he took a left and a right.

The room was a mess. Old hardware was sprawled out on a table in the corner of the room. What looked to be a ham radio was hooked up to an old, worn down pair of headphones, and the wire looked to be chewed on by a cat. Televisions were stacked in a corner, some screens cracked. In a separate corner was a whole shelf of VRs, and next to it was a large speaker.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, setting his tools down by the door. Stepping over the mess of wires on the floor, he went through the hardware. He shoved the useless hardware to the side, making room for the better pieces.

Something behind the clutter of tables caught his eye. He moved aside an overturned desk to reveal an old robotic arm as well as a blocky toy robot. Tony dig them out and sat them on the table he deemed the “Parts” table.  _ Cute _ , Tony thought. 

He was immediately annoyed at the state of the place. Whoever had this ship last  _ clearly _ didn’t care about its maintenance. Tony nudged the tangled wires with his foot. It was a complete mess and could take days to clean up enough to actually use, let alone make it  _ not _ a fire hazard.

_ I’m gonna have Thor and Pietro take a look at this, _ Tony concluded. He looked at the little robot again, a smile pulling at his face. Those will be fun to fix.

Pulling a chair away from the tangle of desks, Tony sat down at the Parts table and began working on the arm. He tinkered with it until breakfast, and now it could wheel around the table with ease. 

Tony swiftly set up breakfast. It is a small meal with pancakes with eggs, bacon, or sausage. Clint and Pietro raced each other to the plates (again), Clint triumphantly getting there first. Instead of sitting at a table, Clint marched to the Navigation room. 

Pietro gulped down his meal as the others filed in. Bucky and Bruce were bleary-eyed and scowling. Tony quickly directed them to the coffee. Natasha was cheery, talking with Wanda as the got their food.

Steve smiled as he ordered and Sam went to Navigation with a few pancakes. Tony quickly cleaned up and went back to his work.

He first grabbed the broken TV, setting it in the doorway as he scoured for more broken objects. A chair followed the TV, as well as a couple of sets of headphones, and a busted-up radio. 

“Hey, Tony.” Steve stood outside the door, looking down at the objects blocking his path. 

“Sorry about the mess. What is it?” Tony asked as he checked the radios. 

“Just checking up. Seems that everyone’s place is a mess, huh?”

“Guess so. These wires are going to give me some trouble.” Tony nudged the cords with a foot. 

“The admin room has old tech and trash everywhere. So does Navi,” Steve said, stepping over the junk at the door. “I was about to go to Electric…”

It seemed like Steve wanted to add something else, but he just stood staring at Tony. He raised a brow and slowly turned back to his work. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Well, ugh, good luck with this.” He swiftly left the room. 

Tony pondered over the interaction. Something seemed off about Steve, but he couldn’t place it. Steve also seemed vaguely familiar, as if Tony had worked with him before.  _ No, _ Tony thought,  _ that’s impossible. I would’ve remembered him… right?  _

Tony shook away the thought and went back to work. He managed to wrestle a few more busted-up radios and toss them by the door. He took the junk and managed to cram it all down the trash chute. Tony pulled the lever, the light above blinking red, and then making a little “ding!” once all the trash was gone. 

***

Lunch rolled around, Tony cleaning up the food as the others sat down to eat. He helped the bots to their ports, satisfied with the speed and efficiency of the cleanup. It only took 10 minutes this time. 

“Tony!” Thor called from the table. 

“Yes?” Tony walked over to Thor where he sat with Pietro and Steve.

“Steve says your wires are a bit of a mess,” Thor said. “I can help you if you can help me and Pietro in Electricity. Some things need three pairs of hands, and our trash deposit is being buggy.”

“I can help out, sure,” he agreed. 

“Great!” Thor laughed as he patted Tony on the shoulder. 

***

Electrical was worse than Thor made it out to be. Wire bundles were five inches thick, and snaked all around the room. There were metal cabinets lining the walls. The floor was coated in wires and cables. The light box for the whole ship was visible when you first walked in, with the extra tasks behind it against the wall. 

“Tony!” Pietro greeted. 

“Hey,” Tony replied, nearly tripling over a cord. “You guys have quite the mess in here.”

“Sure do!” Pietro chuckled. “And this is only half of it. It was way worse yesterday. Luckily me and Thor were able to clean it up some.”

“Speaking of, where is Thor?”

“Back here!” Thor moved aside a curtain of wires. He was fixing the computer that was inside the wall. “Now that you are here, I was hoping to get this computer up and running. It is one of your specialties.”

“Right. Where do you want to start?”

Tony and Thor spent a few hours on the computer, occasionally reconnecting a few wires for better management and less mess. Thor was growing more frustrated as time went on. He tried one of the last codes on his list. 

“Maybe…” Thor typed in a few more numbers into the computer. “I… think I got it! Here, Tony. Press enter when I say so.”

Thor shuffled over to the wiring box, checking it thoroughly. “Press it!”

Tony hit enter, watching Thor’s face light up as he waited in anticipation. The computer started booting up, the junction boxes clicked and the fans spun. 

Then, everything shut down with a flash, the lights, the fans, the computer. Nothing operated in the whole room, only the backup lights that gave off a dim glow. Regional

“No, no, no!” Thor grumbled. “It had to work! It was the last possible one!”

Thor followed his wires from the boxes to the computer. He grabbed a cable, and Tony went over to help. Pietro appeared, Tony barely able to see the worry clouding his face. 

“I’ll see if it’s the circuit breaker,” Pietro offered.

“Do not turn anything on until I say so,” Thor ordered. 

“Alrighty!” He skipped away behind the wall of electrical boxes. “Check the one connected to- what’s that? Green?- it says box green.”

Tony opened his hand, tapping his palm twice to turn on the flashlight. He pointed it at the boxes to look for any boxes with green tape or wiring. 

“There!” Thor pointed it out. One box had green paint along the top of the box. He opened it up to find most of the wires either chewed through or exposed. 

“What the-“ Thor grabbed a wire to inspect it. Pietro came up to look. Tony shone the light so Thor could see better, and Thor just ranted quietly at the mess. 

Sparks flew as Thor touched one of the exposed bits of copper. Thor winced and hissed in pain.

“Turn the power off!” Tony shouted.

Pietro was staring in shock at Thor. Tony growled and ran to the panel and flipped the switch. Thor relaxed and fell back, quickly dropping the wires. Pietro went to help him but Thor stopped him.

“I’ve still got a bit of electricity in me that my body hasn’t finished processing. I’ll be good in a minute or two.”

“Good thing you’re a Sl’qefort, or you would’ve been toast,” Tony stated. 

“Lucky…” he plopped onto the ground, his hair falling into his face where the strands fell from the messy bun. 

“Go grab Dr. Banner just in case, Pietro,” Tony asked. The kid nodded, tearing his worried eyes away from Thor. 

Tony pulled his glasses, the lenses flickering as they powered up. The speakers connected to his ears, and the sensors adjusted the lighting in the lenses so Tony could see everything. 

“Hello, sir. What would you like me to search for?” Jarvis asked.

“Entry points. Any air getting in- or heat- from, secret passages, doors, anything.”

Jarvis went quiet as he calculated what to display on the glass. It was a mix between infrared and small lines that indicated where air was coming and going. 

“Vent detected. Is this a possible entrance?” Jarvis pointed out. 

Tony pulled aside a large pile of wires, revealing a 2x2 removable vent lid in the floor. 

“Check for dust.”

“Very little on the vent lid, sir.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony removed the glasses and tucked them back in his pocket. He went back to Thor, just in time for Pietro to return with Bruce. 

“I know I got hit with a few volts, but I could have sworn you were talking to someone back there,” Thor chuckled. 

“Just a friend. Looking around,” Tony said vaguely. He helped Thor to his feet and to the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sl’qefort (sel-key-fo) is my own little species I’ve created. Here are the little notes I made for the people. 
> 
> “A race of extremely strong people. Can lift 600 lbs, but are very passive and gentle. Because of their size- their hearts are amazing- electricity doesn’t harm them as bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a tumblr post. I really love the idea of Tony being an android.


End file.
